the_sword_coast_fivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword Coast Five
The Sword Coast Five is the nickname given to the 5 person group adventuring along the Sword Coast. The players met at the crossroads south of Greenest. United in their efforts to investigate a rumored Dragon Cult threat, they pushed on together. They came upon Greenest being assaulted by the Cult of the Dragon. Acting immediately, the Sword Coast Five helped repel the raid and save the town. They all have called Greenest their home since and have opened a local tavern and inn, the Slutty Turtle. The Slutty Turtle is a lively and successful place, offering all people the opportunity to be themselves, whether noble or commoner, law abiding citizen or criminal. The party has become well known among Greenest for various, diverse reasons and have directly inserted themselves into the town's building political pressures. Some members have also made themselves comfortable within the thieves' and assassins' guilds. The Sword Coast Five have had frequent confrontations with creatures and aberrations of the Abyss, whose motivations and plans are currently unknown. I. Party Members The members are as follows: Dillon as Captain Kiseli Krajevi("Cappy")' '- Captain Kiseli Krajevi is currently a level 4 Human (Martial State variant) with a pirate background and a chaotic neutral alignment. Cappy is an unusual pirate in that he loves to use his fists and a halbred. The former is linked to his hair trigger temperament and heavy drinking habits. The later is tied to his formerly noble background. Cappy's father was a knight in a minor royal family within Waterdeep. His father ultimately rebelled against Waterdeep and became a pirate, taking Cappy with him. His father later died of a mysterious curse that Cappy called "Dragon AIDS." Upon his deathbed, Cappy's father confessed he had became involved with the Cult of the Dragon. He begged Cappy to investigate the cult and right his wrongs. After saving Greenest from a Dragon Cult assault, Cappy became a popular and fist rising captain within the Governor's Militia. He is also known and feared as an impulsive, violent, drinker who loves to use the powerful Phantom Fist. Brenna as Sirrine Galaadon - Sirrine is currently a level 4 High-Elf Rogue with an assassin archetype, Secret Identity background, and a chaotic neutral alignment. She was born to high elf noble blood, but fled her life due to boredom. Sirrine sought a more beguiling and challenging career, honing her skills as a rogue, thief, and sometimes assassin. She also has a history of being a capable smuggler and a compelling alternate identity as Lady Preserves. Sirrine seeks mission, wealth, and power under her own terms. A former employer and friend, Ontharr Frume, has called upon her to come to Greenest and investigate rumors of increasing dragon activity. After saving Greenest from the Dragon Cultist assault, Sirrine has fallen into the graces of the thieves' guild managed by Bobert Bueller. She has also acquiesced to a few missions from a mysterious employer who knows of her noble background. Sirrine is also respected and feared in Greenest. She has saved the town several times, but she has also shown a tendency to be suddenly violent. This reputation is amplified by her very public use of the legendary Tarantula Bracelet and Pointy Blabbermouth. Cale as Pittsdaal ("Pit")' '- Pit is currently a level 4 Draoconic Bloodline Kobold with a Charlatan background and a chaotic good alignment. Pit believes that he is the great great great great grandchild of a dragon and is driven to reclaim this power for his own. At his advice, his warren cooperated with the Cult of the Dragon. The cult ultimately betrayed the warren for its own uses and the only survivor was the shamed Pit. Pit is now also driven by vengeance against the Cult, specifically Frulam Mondath and Bog Luck. This has brought Pit to Greenest. Despite his personal loss, he is still a cheerful braggart. This can make him prone to falling into bad situations and even causing unintentionally harm. Pit is, however, an adaptable tactician in battle. Sarah as Samantha Bigtoe - Samantha is currently a level 4 Firbolg Paladin dedicated to the Oath of Devotion with a Ticklebelly Nomad background and a lawful neutral alignment. Bigtoe was born into a nomadic tribe that lived off the land and in their travels she befriended Giants. Dragon Cultists raided the hills and severely devastated the area. Bigtoe developed some wanderlust and fled. She eventually crossed paths with Ontharr Frume. Through example he influenced her to follow the ways of a paladin. Ontharr now calls Bigtoe to Greenest to investigate rumors of the Dragon Cult. After saving Greenest, Bigtoe has buried herself in the town and has become quite popular. She is now considering a run for Governor. Mitch as Bahdak Xymut - Bahdak is currently a level 4 Dragonborn Draconic Bloodline Sorcerer with a lawful neautral alignment. Bahdak is a gabber, but kind. He is heavily influenced by his renowned dragon slayer grandfather and his corresponding faith in the justice of Bahamut. Unfortunately, Bahdak is often ignorant of his own limitations and sometimes find himself in trouble. At the beginning of the story, Bahdak was laying low in Greenest after getting into a bar fight with a few cultists in a small hamlet nearby. After saving Greenest, Bahdak became a little less self absorbed and became more dedicated to preaching the ways of Bahamut. He has also become friends with Pittsdaal as the lizard duo got used to living in their new home. Bahdak is also focused on committing good deeds for the poor of Greenest. II. Beginnings of the Sword Coast Five, Before Greenest III. Night of the Cult of the Dragon Raid of Greenest IV. Life in Greenest After the Cult of the Dragon Raid V. Greenest Victory Parde VI. The Covert Missions of Sirrine and Cappy VII. The Weeks Following the Assassination of Governor Nighthill VIII. Eastland